Los Angeles, California
Los Angeles (which is written Los Ángeles, Spanish for The Angels), often known by its initials L.A., is the most populous city in the United States state of California and the second most populous in the United States, after New York City, with a population at the 2010 United States Census of 3,792,621. It has an area of 469 square miles (1,215 km2), and is located in Southern California. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles-Long Beach-Santa Ana metropolitan statistical area and Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 12,828,837 and nearly 18 million people respectively as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world and the second largest in the United States. Los Angeles is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated and one of the most ethnically diverse counties in the United States, while the entire Los Angeles area itself has been recognized as the most diverse of the nation's largest cities.The city's inhabitants are referred to as "Angelenos." History ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season two Scooby-Doo's cousin Scooby-Dee, a movie actress, was threatened in Hollywood by the Phantom of Milo Booth. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) The Neon Phantom appeared at the Hollywood Bowl and cut out the electricity. (The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco!) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season three Scooby, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo went to audition for I Am a Teenage Monster at Super Colossal Pictures, but faced the mad director who wanted to turn teenagers into real monsters with his Instant Monster Ray. ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' The gang helped out as stunt doubles when the Gremlin threatened a movie set. (The Fall Dog) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' The gang went on a Hollywood tour of Bananatoons Studios, and ran into the Monster Mutt. (A Scarey Duel with a Cartoon Ghoul) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one The Faceless Phantom disrupted a movie being directed by Vincent Wong. Season three The gang attended a game convention at the Los Angeles Conference Center and Velma Dinkley solved a mystery by herself. Apocryphal ''Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers think they've been teleported from New York to Los Angeles. (The Faceless Phantom) Other continuities ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' Scooby-Doo tried to join various Hollywood productions. (Scooby Goes Hollywood) Appearances *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Cars'' *''Condorman'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Summer Days'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **204. The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) **104. The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco! *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) **302(b). Movie Monster Menace *''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' **110(a). The Fall Dog *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' **112(a). A Scarey Duel with a Cartoon Ghoul *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' **112. Lights! Camera! Mayhem! **314. E-Scream *''Transformers: Universe'' Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Los Angeles *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Carroll Ballard *Ed Begley, Jr. *Justin Berfield *Susanne Blakeslee *Rowan Blanchard *Eileen Brennan *Jeff Bridges *Orlando Brown *Greg Burson *Adam Carolla *Kiersey Clemons *Jackie Cooper *Miranda Cosgrove *Bryan Cranston *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Danny Elfman *Roshon Fegan *America Ferrera *Jodie Foster *Sarah Freeman *Tony Goldwyn *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Alexander Gould *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Emily Hahn *Armie Hammer *Berneice Hansell *Khadijah Haqq *Malika Haqq *Ray Harryhausen *Dana Hill *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Jerry Houser *James Newton Howard *Mike Jittlov *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Julie Kavner *Val Kilmer *Wendee Lee *Joey King *Regina King *Lisa Kudrow *Shia LaBeouf *Lalaine *George Lopez *Jon Lovitz *James MacArthur *Laura Marano *Cheech Marin *Anndi McAfee *Lauren McKnight *Jim Meskimen *Liza Minnelli *Megan Mullally *Jordan Nagai *Randy Newman *Elizabeth Olsen *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Sara Paxton *Kyla Pratt *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Jason Ritter *Charles Ruggles *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Eden Sher *Tori Spelling *Cree Summer *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Jennifer Tilly *Danny Trejo *Mae Whitman *Jeff York Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations